my crazy plan
by Viva Strawberry Swing
Summary: Ray is a 6th grader who is in trouble with the school bully he is trying to find a way out of his deleima


_ My Crazy Plan _

Why did I have to call the bully stupid? (Even though it was true). Why did I have to feel like such a tough guy on my first day of school? Now a bully would be coming after me. Today, at two forty- five, the bully, Mike Williams, was going to pound me, and I would no longer exist. I could always change my name and move to Canada.

The minutes passed by and with each of those minutes I felt as if a part of me was going to explode. I went on with my daily activities: language arts, math, social studies, science, and lunch (some kids started humming the death theme when I walked by them). Then came all of my after noon classes: gym (some kids stared and others patted me on the back with sad faces). As gym wore on I, Ray Hinton made my first plan ever. I wasn't going to be known as the coward that moved to Canada and changed his name to Shabbadabbading-dong, no way!

I was going to stand there and take my beating like a man, or in my case an eleven-year-old kid who would probably pee his pants or puke or both, and still get killed. I was going to stand there and take it (maybe I should rethink this). As the day went on and all of my friends kept patting me on the back, I made up my mind. I was going to keep my crazy plan. Even if I died a gruesome death, people would remember me as Ray and not shabbadabbading-dong.

As one fifteen rolled around, the knot in my stomach loosened. Unfortunately, The big, babbling, buffoon (mike Williams)crashed into me and made his usual threats: I'm going to beat you up, I'm going to kill you, and of course the always stupid and weird I'm going to steal your lunch money. (Wouldn't you want to surprise the person when you do this)? When he left changing my name to shabbadabbading- dong and moving to Canada seemed like an excellent idea

The day kept going and so I kept going with it. By one thirty I had found a way for me to go to Canada, leave a note for my parents, change my name legally to shabbadabbading-dong and live happily ever after.

The bad part about that is I would be really paranoid looking over my shoulder every where I go and never having a good nights sleep and horrible dreams of Mike trying to kill me and giant candy bars chasing me (me, myself I like the candy bar dream better.).

After I pondered this in my head for some time I went to the most boring subject EVER: art, to work on the painting I had started " dead man walking." My painting included a petrified looking man (me), and an angry, and ugly looking man (Mike). Punching the petrified looking man. Mrs. Clettes thought it was amazing, and immediately wanted to know my inspiration (if only she knew). I just told her I saw it on TV. Which seemed to satisfy her a few minutes later she had found a new kid to bother.after that I went to band, which was another huge bore since we were watching a movie on keeping your instrument clean and proper playing positions called 'my instrument and me'. At two thirty the bell rang. For some it was complete bliss, but for me, I nearly peed my pants. As I walked through the halls to my locker, I decided to run to Canada, who cares about being noble and having courage I'm running, however as soon as I wheeled around mike was standing in front of me glaring at me. (Darn it now my plan was foiled.)

"I'm going to kill you." He said staring at me. (Again wouldn't you want to surprise the person.)?

"Go ahead, I got places to go and people to see." I said trying not to sound as scared as I was because who really wants the bully to know you almost crapped your pants in his presences.

He obviously thought I was serious and went for my nose with his GIGANTIC fist other wise known as the nose breaker but I ducked, swerved, and gave him a nose breaker of my own. He fell to the ground wriggling around and holding his nose. " Abort mission!" I thought to myself " Abort, Abort!"

I scooped up my backpack and made a mad dash to the bike racks, and rode all the way to Canada, changed my name to shabbadabbading-dong and I lived happily ever after.

Well, Not really all that happy.


End file.
